


Never Say Goodbye

by teruhana



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruhana/pseuds/teruhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church needs to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A Chex ficlet, written mostly with dialogue. Follows the two throughout the series.

"Don't go," he said.

"I'll be back," she said.

"Promise?"

Silence.

-

"One more time, just one more time," he said. There's a picture of her on his desk, a grim reminder.

"Please," he said. "Please."

He doesn't realize he's crying.

She doesn't respond. He's alone.

-

There's just a cold, snowy plain between them the next time they meet, except it's not really them. His friends lay dead on the floor. She wipes the blood from her hands. 

"What the fuck?"

"Hey, Church."

She shimmers and vanishes. 

-

He tries to forget, to move on. Oh god, he tries. But it's no use.

"Hey," he said in the dusty canyon.

"Hello," she said in the hellhole of a ravine.

She acts as if he's a stranger. So cold, so uncaring. Like she doesn't remember him at all.

He acts so strangely. So different, so blind. Like he doesn't remember himself.

-

"Don't," he said. He grabs her wrist.

"I need to," she said. She throws him off.

She steps onto the ship, going to her death. He tries to run but he's too slow.

The airship detonates.

-

He's not himself anymore, and neither is she.

That doesn't mean that they aren't together again.

"Pick on someone your own size, bitch."

"Make me, dickhead."

True love.

-

There's the cold, snowy plain between them, and she's fighting for him.

It's too late.

"No!" he screamed as the capture unit is driven into her head. Her body fell, limp. Her mind, trapped.

He knew what he must do.

-

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said.

It's fake, all of it. But that doesn't matter, it's real to them.

"I've been waiting for you, Allison."

"I know, Leonard."

-

The sky is falling down around them, and all they can do is watch.

"Tex?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Oh boy."

"And really, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. To tell you all this time."

"This isn't going to be something sappy like 'I love you', is it?"

He sighs and looks at her, her face obstructed by her helmet. He realizes with a pang how long it's been since he'd seen her face. The memory of her golden hair, blue eyes, and smile made his heart hurt.

"No," he said. "No, Allison. I need to forget you. 

"I forget you, Allison. I'm letting you go."

Silence. Once again, he is alone.


End file.
